


Knowledge

by stormxpilotxtrash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I Love You, M/M, Oblivious Finn, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormxpilotxtrash/pseuds/stormxpilotxtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate!AU in which your soulmate is the voice in your head. </p><p>"FN-2187 had never been alone in his entire life. For as long as he could remember he'd had a voice in his head; a constant companion with flirty jokes and snappy one-liners."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowledge

FN-2187 had never been alone in his entire life. For as long as he could remember, he had had a voice in his head; a constant companion that always seemed to inhabit his mind with flirty jokes and snappy one-liners. The voice in his head called him names and complimented his features whenever they happened to catch a reflective surface. FN-2187 was shy and slow in admitting just how attractive he found his voice whenever he looked in the mirror.

He had informed FN-2187 that his name was Poe and that he was in love with him. FN-2187, or Finn as Poe affectionately called him, didn’t know what that meant, but he did know that he liked the feeling the words gave him.

The First Order did not approve of soulmates in the slightest and had kept all of it's recruits in the dark about them. Not everyone had soulmates, for whatever reason, but one couldn’t be too careful. When he first heard Poe’s voice and registered what he was saying, it scared the kriff out of him and he legitimately thought he was losing his mind. Poe was quick to assure him of the contrary. Finn didn’t know what was happening (and still didn’t, if he admitted it to himself), but it felt right some how.

He also knew that it was not to be spoken of in public. There were only two others with voices in his squadron, Slip and Ghost. Finn knew this because he'd heard Slip talking to himself at night many a time. And Ghost had been taken away and terminated for seemingly no reason at all. That’s how he got his nickname.

“That information is above your status.” Phasma had warned. When Finn continued to press, with Poe egging him on in the background, he was sent for reconditioning. He didn’t hear from Poe for a few days after that, which was normal. Finn thought that maybe it was the sanity trying to find its way back into broken mind. Poe hated the thought.

"Listen here, kiddo, I'm as real as the stars and your pretty brown eyes. I know you better than anyone ever will and I love you."

Finn thinks that he might love Poe too. 

 

It had been 2 weeks since he'd heard from Poe last. At this point, the two were well-aware of the other's occupation. Finn wished Poe luck when ever he went on missions (even if it was to his own causes detriment) and Poe helped Finn through his training, being the one who helped him learn to fire a blaster. But this mission was something that couldn’t afford to fall into the wrong hands, Poe had explained tiredly. 

"I love you, you know I do, but Kylo Ren can read your mind almost as well as I can. I'm going radio silent for a day or two. You’ll be alright." He said I love you one more time and then he was gone, sucking all the air out of his body and nearly sending Finn into cardiac arrest at the utter emptiness.

He hadn't been alright, and it hadn’t been a ‘day or two'. It had been 17 days actually and Finn had never been more scared in his entire life. Jakku had been the last straw. Poe was gone. Slip, oh god, Slip was gone too. He reached out with all his might to find his voice, ripping off his helmet in the process. He was just beginning to feel something when Phasma came up behind him, scolding him for this, that, and the other. Finn didn't hear a word she said and responded only on instinct. He sobbed once before placing his helmet back on.

It was when he was marching to reconditioning that he heard some passing soldiers say it. They had captured the best pilot in the galaxy. Finn's stomach dropped and he froze in his tracks. 

“Wait! What did you say?” Finn chased after the trio of troopers. The seemed mildly amused and perhaps a little disturbed at his excitement. 

“Uh, I guess, we got a new prisoner. ‘The best pilot in the galaxy' ‘s what Hux said. I can’t remember the name. . . um, something Cameron?” The trooper turned to his buddies for a reminder but Finn was already walking as fast as possible to the interrogation rooms. 

He wasn’t 10 feet away from the door when Poe came surging back into his mind. His footsteps faltered and his back hit the wall as his senses overloaded. He was in pain, he had been crying, he had been calling out to him but he didn’t know how to reverse the silence. Oh god, the things Kylo had done his mind, his beautiful, beautiful mind. Gritting his teeth, Finn marched forward, his blaster kept in an angry iron grip. 

The door slid open.

And there he was.

Poe Dameron in all his sweaty, panting glory. In later days, when they told the story of how the met for the first time, Finn would admit that he had never felt more aroused in his entire life than in that moment, despite the gravity of the situation. 

Taking a shaky breath, Finn surged forward and addressed the stormtrooper on guard.

“The General would like to see the prisoner.” The words fell from his tongue like water, thankfully, as he'd only thought up his plan while running over there. The stormtrooper hesitated for a moment, a moment that nearly stopped Finn's heart, before nodding and releasing Poe from his restraints. The pilot nearly collapsed, Finn was quick to catch him and hold him upright. They both tensed, Poe looking up at Finn through his mask bewildered at the overwhelming sensation of touch. Finn gasped softly but knew that they had to get the hell out of there before they were found out. He nodded at the other trooper and roughly dragged Poe out of the room. 

He was almost crying when he pulled the two of them into the small alcove. He was here, Poe was here and somewhat safe and very alive as he yanked off Finn's helmet as best he could with handcuffs. Poe let out a gasp and a sob all at once and dropped the white helmet down with a clang. 

“I love you! God, I love you so much.” Finn blurted before either of them had the chance to properly react. Because he had to know. Poe had gone too long without knowing and if they were captured or killed right then at least he would die knowing. 

"I already knew, you kriffhead." Finn flushed as he realized Poe could still hear his thoughts. And the bloody, sweaty man had the nerve to smirk, he fucking smirked and Finn didn’t know if he wanted to punch him or kiss him. 

Actually, he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Questions? Comment!


End file.
